


cause i got friends on the other side

by Shingucci



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: amami accidentally discovers his remains, he tries to solve kork's murder so the boyo can rest in peace, kork is a ghost in this, our boyo got murdered by his sis, technically it's major character death- kork's already dead after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingucci/pseuds/Shingucci
Summary: When Rantaro Amami falls down an old well by accident, the last thing he expects to find is a boy who's been dead for decades. He can't help but feel bad for the spirit, so he decides to solve the boy's murder so he can rest in peace. But with a ghost hunter and a serial killer on the loose, that's easier said than done.





	cause i got friends on the other side

The first thing the boy heard after opening his eyes was a shrill alert from his alarm clock, on the table next to him. 

“I’m up, I’m up..” Rantaro murmured to no one in particular, dragging himself out of the sheets and turning off the clock that had so rudely awakened him a few seconds before. 

Grumbling exasperatedly, he took a shower and brushed his teeth, following his normal morning routine. He turned to the stairs, staring down at the empty kitchen. As usual, all of his siblings and his parents were gone. They always left early. He sighed and packed a bottle of water into his school bag before heading to the kitchen.

Slightly annoyed, he grabbed the brown paper bag containing his lunch and headed out the door, making sure to toss it into the garbage bin outside their home as he passed. Rantaro never ate his lunch. He’d never admit it, of course, but he didn’t eat much at all. Having second thoughts, he returned inside and grabbed a sandwich before heading out once more.

Banishing thoughts of food from his mind, he stepped out onto the street, preparing himself for the walk he had to take in order to get to the school. He knew very well that it was exercise, but it was still incredibly tiring.

The crisp autumn wind blew directly at him, whipping through his hair, which had been unruly to begin with. He paid it no mind and instead focused on making his way down the streets, lost in thought.

As he walked down the streets, he noticed the outline of Hope’s Peak Academy in the distance. Phew. He was nearly there. Suddenly, a loud yell snapped him abruptly out of thought.

“Yo! Rantaro!” A familiar voice came from behind him, prompting him to turn around, though he didn’t get the chance to do so before the owner of said voice wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a bright smile on his face.

“Oh.. Hey, Kaito.” he replied, moving slightly away. Kaito looked expectantly at him, clearly waiting for him to say something more. He awkwardly fumbled for something to say, trying to break the silence.

“So, did you do the homework?” This was met with a look of shock from his friend. “Wait, there- there was homework?! Ah, man, Mr. Monokuma’s gonna kill me! Can I copy off you?”

Rantaro stepped back a bit. “Ah… erm, no. You should have done it yourself. Sorry, man.” A frown began to spread across Kaito’s face. “Seriously?! How many times did I let you copy mine last month?!”

“Zero.” he states firmly, already starting to lose patience with him. “You didn’t let me copy at all. And maybe if you asked without framing it with an insult, I’d be a little more generous. But you don’t. And I’m not letting you cheat off me.”

Kaito’s eyes narrowed. “Fine! Keep your goddamn homework!” he yelled, stopping to throw a wad of paper at Rantaro as he turned his back and left.

He rolled his eyes, feeling worse by the second. Instead of walking the last few blocks to the school, he turned back around and headed into the densely wooded area near the school, a place where he often went to clear his head.

Noise began to fill his head. His earlier interaction with Kaito, the upcoming final exams that determined whether he would be allowed to stay at Hope’s Peak, the fact that he hadn’t studied the least bit for the previously mentioned final exams.

Rantaro was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the gaping hole by his feet until it was too late. He plummeted two, four, six, eight, ten feet before landing unceremoniously on the rocky ground with a loud thud.

Lost in the darkness, he fumbled for his bag and reached into the pocket, producing a box of matches. He struck one against the side and waited for it to erupt into flame. However, in the now-illuminated bottom of what seemed to be a well, a horrific sight greeted him.

A human skeleton. 

“HELP!” he cried out at the top of his lungs. “Oh my God, someone help! HELP ME! I’M TRAPPED!” Rantaro screeched as fear coursed through him. When it became apparent no one was around to hear his pleas for help, he sighed and slumped to the ground. He turned to the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Hello.”

He turned around, startled, looking for the sound of the voice. There, sitting atop the aforementioned human skeleton, was what looked to be the translucent figure of a boy with long hair, dressed in a military-style uniform and wearing a face mask, who looked to be around the same age as him.

“A-Are you..? Have you been down here this whole time?” Rantaro, slightly freaked out, stepped back, terror apparent in his voice.

“In a manner of speaking, yes, I have. I’ve been down here this whole time, and for quite some other time, as well.” The figure nodded, peering down at an astonished Rantaro. 

“O-Oh my God… this can’t be real. There must be some sort of gas down here- some kind of hallucinatory methane or sulfur-” he breathed, scrambling away until his back collided with the stone wall.

“No, I don’t think there’s any gas. I was down here for quite a while before I died, and I didn’t hallucinate anything. It doesn’t smell strange either.. well, at least it didn’t. I can’t really smell much anymore.” The ghost glided a little closer to him.

“Hey, how long have you been down here?” Rantaro questioned, cocking his head. The ghost stops to think. “That really depends. Tell me,” he replies, “what year is it now?”

“It’s 2019.” he answers. “Ah. Thirty years, then. Hm, it’s certainly been a while. It did feel like much longer, though.”

“Wait, thirty years? And no one found you? Did they look?” 

“They did. I heard them calling my name. But.. I couldn’t yell for help. I landed… wrong. It wasn’t painful, but I was unable to move or speak. I eventually died of thirst.” 

Thirst. Oh, shit. I have water, don’t I?

At the mention of dying of thirst, he immediately reached for his bag, digging through it to grab the water jug and check its contents. Upon seeing that the jug was completely full, he sighed in relief. “This should be enough until someone comes.”

“Hm?” The ghost turned back. “You will stay a while, won’t you?” This earned him a look of shock from Rantaro. “NO! Are you insane?! I’m leaving the minute someone walks through here!”

“Oh, hardly anyone comes through here. Do stay a while. It’ll be nice.” 

“NO!”

The ghost looks at him, slightly perturbed. “Hm? Why?” He glides upwards, hovering in the air near Rantaro. “Because I have a family! I can’t rot down here in this hellhole with your creepy ass!”

“That was uncalled for. I’m merely trying to be hospitable.” He sighs a bit, floating farther away.

Hours pass. The sun, shining through the hole at the top of the well, eventually weakens and fades to the moon’s soft silver glow. Sighing, Rantaro picked up his sandwich, intending to take a bite. The ghost reached for it as well, but Rantaro jerked it back, glaring suspiciously at him.

He cocked his head. “I liked food. I wanted water more than food, though. The last part was… unpleasant, to say the least.”

“Stop saying things like that!” cried Rantaro, recoiling away. He scrambled away from the translucent figure. “Listen. Can you.. fly up, or something? Get someone’s attention? I hate it down here.”

“No. I can’t go far from my bones. And I hated it down here too. Give it ten, twenty years. You’ll get used to it.. eventually. Well, look on the bright side. At least you’ll have company for eternity..”

“No!” he screamed in reply. “Ugh, I’m gonna get some sleep! Don’t even try waking me up!”


End file.
